


I'll show you

by in_the_dark_times



Series: Tony might just be a nice guy after all [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Gen, M/M, Pre Relationship, The Author Regrets Nothing, Very Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony spots Steve looking miserable at a party and helps him enjoy himself a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll show you

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed! Enjoy! :-)

Tony sipped his vodka as he half listened to Maria? Marlene? Melissa? talking about her research of something or whatever. Everyone else at the party was either keeping to the nonalcoholic drinks or some of that fancy wine that was way too tame for a man like Tony. He'd nod and make eye contact every couple of minutes to keep her satisfied. After all, he hasn't found someone to take home yet and even though boring in her work, could possibly be quite interesting in bed.

During a spot in the conversation when his eyes were drifting around the room, he spotted Steve Rogers standing alone by the bathrooms and looking miserable.

"But anyways, when mixed with this solution-" Marissa? Marnie? Marla? was saying when Tony interrupted.  
"Yeah, uh huh, hold that thought." He said, deciding to ignore the disappointed expression on her face as he made his way towards Captain Rogers.  
Steve gave him a tight lipped smile and moved out of the way of the restroom. Tony shook his head.

"No, I don't have to go to the bathroom Steve. I'm here for you. Why don't you go dance with someone, talk to some people, have a drink?" Tony asked.  
Steve sighed.  
"I don't know how to dance, I can't relate to anything people talk about nowadays, and alcohol has no effect on me because of the serum." He replied glumly.   
Tony smiled.  
"Well I can't help you with the booze problem and the stuff you missed will take awhile to explain but luck just has it that you are in the presence of a fantastic dancer." He said grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.  
Steve looked around and every inch of exposed skin turned pink with embarrassment. His eyes plead with Tony.

"Are you sure? This doesn't seem like a normal thing to do. Won't people talk about two men dancing together?" Steve protested.  
"Honestly Cap, I don't give a shit about people." Tony said.

And with that, he held his hand out and said,  
"Steve, may I have this dance?"  
Steve sighed and took the billionaire's outstretched hand.  
"I'm gonna regret this." The Captain muttered.

Tony laid a tentative hand on Steve's lower back and pulled him a little closer. His other hand gently took the Captain's hand and held it in position. He nudged Steve's foot with his own.  
"Okay, watch my feet and do the same." Tony instructed.

He moved slowly so Steve could observe. Right, together, forward, together, left, together, back, together. Steve stumbled a little as he stepped backwards, but Tony's hand on his back tightened before he could fall.

"Okay, so that was me leading you. Wanna give it a go this time?" Tony asked the taller man.  
Steve took a breath and nodded.  
He clenched Tony's hand tightly and Tony winced.   
"Lighten up a little Cap." Tony said with a reassuring grin.  
Steve's grip loosened and he started the movement. Right, together, forward, together, left, together, back, together. As he found they stood in the same place they started in, Steve beamed.  
"Has it always really been that simple?" He asked incredulously.   
Tony smirked and nodded.  
"Yes. Yes it has Captain..." he replied.  
Steve blushed again and ran his fingers through his hair, clearly about to back away.  
"Well, uh, thank you for that Tony, but I'm gonna-" Steve attempted but Tony stepped forward and caught Steve's collar with a finger.

"Going somewhere?" Tony asked unashamedly. "I wasn't done with our dance." He finished.  
He pulled Steve back into position.  
"Dance with me Cap." Tony whispered in the other man's ear.  
A new song started playing and Steve rigidly began to go through the steps. Tony's hand pulled away from Steve's and instead landed gracefully on the man's shoulders in a relaxed, comfortable position.  
"Enjoy it Capsicle. It's just you and me." Tony said quietly.  
Steve smiled and let Tony lead until the song ended and by the time it did, he kind of wished it hadn't.


End file.
